Yukimura's Diary
by sosise
Summary: Take a look at pages of Yukimura's daily diary.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT TO BE ROMANTIC. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today I found something really nostalgic. I was opening and cleaning the whole house to make room when I found those things. Starting from tomorrow I am moving to my lover's house, and yes, we are finally engaged. _

_Well, I found this one thing that made me remember my dear fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou. It has been years I last spoke with him or even saw him; well since that day. Straight after our junior high school graduation, he and I separated ways. We don't have the same senior high school, as I need to move to Tokyo due to my body condition. I got a better treatment in the state hospital and I am now very well, thank you. _

_Back to the thing that I found. _

_It was a cap. A quite old one; the one everybody familiar with. The one who always perched on top of our dear fukubuchou's head. The crown on top of his head, the emperor's crown. It was given to me on our graduation day. He was calling me under the tree near the tennis court. I was asking myself what will happen; honestly I was wishing he told me his feeling that day. Yes, dear diary, you know how I feel about him all along junior high school. And you knew it didn't happen._

_I still remember every details of it. _

"_Yukimura Seiichi. I am here to say something. Please bear with me until I finish."_

_He looked awkward like usual; no, he was more awkward than usual. I wasnt take note about that; i was busy keeping my chest down. I was waiting with heart beating like crazy. Will it be it? Will it be the day? Will this be the day my heart will stop longing for him; my eyes will start to bathe in his image as he will always stay beside me, was it the day we will finally true to ourself? _

"_Yes, I am ready, Sanada."_

"…_Please accept this." Sanada pulled out his cap and put that on top of my hand. "I am giving to you my most precious thing; this thing has been on top of my head since we took the emperor place. This thing… is always remind me of you, Yukimura."_

"_Sanada…" the first romantic thing i ever heard from this awkward oversize emperor-penguin.  
_

"_And that's why I am giving you this hat. Because today… I am graduating from you."_

_That sentence crushed my heart; really crushed it until the end. It was a hope that I pinned so high; I was waiting for the climax when he suddenly ended it just there. It hurts me, dear diary. You know it since that day's page was smeared with my tears. Yes, I still remember. That book, which was your older sibling, was now safely kept inside the drawer. _

_I couldn't speak more of that. _

_Oh, I am sorry. He has come home. I must close you now. I'll write on you tomorrow. _

______________________________________________________________

"Welcome home." Yukimura smiled as he opened the door.

"I am home." They blushed together. Yes, it was their first day living together.

Sanada put off his necktie and suitcase while Yukimura-housewife style-helped him to put off the jacket.

"why are your eyes red?" Sanada looked worriedly at Yukimura. Yukimura smiled, touched back the hand that is now cupping his face.

"I saw something nostalgic. Your hat."

"Oh… that thing."

"yes, that made me cried for the first time, stupid Sanada."

"I am sorry. I thought we will get nowhere together; you were so weak and you need help; I wasnt ready to be your pillar and I felt I was unworthy of you. But look at us now… I am happy we met again."

"Yes… I am happy we met again. as neighbour, that is."

It was a funny twist in life. They met again 5 years later as neighbour in the same apartment. Continuing from the broken link; they made it at last to the engagement stage in a mere 2 weeks. And it was just last week that they finally get permission from Sanada's family. His family was conservative enough to not let their son married another guy.

"Yes."

"Well, Sanada… let me ask you one thing…"

"What, Yukimura?"

"Do you want to eat? Take bath? Or… Me?"

TBC (tubercolosis; no lah... it's to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

I THINK I HAVE A HABIT OF FINISHING ALL MY STORIES IN ONE STRAIGHT DAY. LOL.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I felt weird. _

_Well, since last time I spent almost 2 years inside hospital; I am 2 years behind my peers. I am still struggling along my final essay, my thesis. I am currently enrolled in Psychology Master; and my thesis subject is '_The relationship and link between couple and attraction'_, I could always relate that to my own daily life with Sanada of course; and it was easy as well as interesting. However, this is not what I am feeling weird of. _

_I felt I am somehow turning more and more into a housewife. I cooked and cleaned; since I have more time than he does. It is agreed that Sanada will cover all the life expenses; it was his way of donating something into our live together. He always felt that I have done too much, he always think that he was supposed to give me more help. And it was his pride that made my family agree to let him live with me without any help (I am currently still needing medical help; sometimes my body just won't move at all and everytime I closed my eyes I might be saying goodbye to this world. I was exaggerating a bit, but you know what it felt like). It is natural that I am in the receiving end; he is bigger and I always felt safe inside those amazing arms. I don't have the strength to top him anyway. Last time I did try it, but Sanada easily pinned me back to the bed; down so easily and I don't have any breathe left to think about it as he kept bombarding me with his soft kisses… stop. I am not going to write about my sex live here._

_But it feels weird. Just now, when I was buying our weekly groceries on the market, I just realized that almost every market stall sellers know my name and what I will/ usually buy. Every aunties and newly wed young housewives stopped by me and we exchanged gossips—gossips! For goodness' sake!—about anything that goes around the neighbourhood. I started to care for new recipes on the magazine; I even started to read the celebrity gossips column on the newspaper. I am feeling myself being more and more shifted into a woman's live… _

_I am grateful that Sanada and I are now together. We couldn't tie the knot, so we stay as what we are now. But being a woman… being __treated__ as a woman…hurts my pride. It stings. I don't want to be a woman. I used to be the invincible buchou. I am not a woman. I am Yukimura Seiichi; the Child of God. I am not suited to be a young housewife! _

_I am no longer fit to play tennis; it is strenuous and I hate being underestimated by the other side since I am weak. I still hold the tennis racket I used to grip so sternly. It was a melancholic piece of remembrance. But I won't regret it. Tennis has brought me and him together. I couldn't be more grateful._

_____________________________________________________________  
_

"welcome home."

"I am home." Sanada smiled while Yukimura helped him opened his jacket. But Yukimura was silent.

And the next moment, he was throwing Sanada's jacket to the floor.

"Yu..Yukimura?"

Yukimura looked dark and gloomy. He looked at Sanada. "Why… Am …I… Doing …A … housewife's… job????"

"Sorry. Do you mean you don't want to cook and clean?"

"NO! What I mean is… why am I helping you opening your jacket??? I was your buchou; I was your superior, but now…"

"Hey. Calm down, Yuki---Seiichi."

"I can't! I feel weird! I felt like a woman! I am not a female!!!!"

Sanada put his arms around his panicked spouse. Yukimura grabbed Sanada's shirt and started burying his face inside his chest. The scent of Sanada always makes him felt safe.

"You are not a female. I know you the best. Who told you that?"

"Nobody; I was just thinking… I am more and more comfortable playing my role as a housewife… no way."

Sanada sighed as he felt the delicate body in his arms started to tremble. He knew he couldn't do it; his pride is always in the way; but if it can keep Yukimura from crying like this, he will do it.

"I understand. Then… I'll let you be the top today. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway."

Yukimura dropped his jaw. Sanada? Asking him to be the top? This Sanada? He couldn't believe his ear. And when he saw Sanada's face, he understood straight away.

Sanada looked like he was torn between guillotine and machine gun.

Yukimura smiled. He was moved on how far Sanada will sacrifice himself for him. Being on top was Sanada's pride and joy as he would never allow himself being a bottom. But for his sake, Sanada is willing to sacrifice his pride. All of that just for making Yukimura cheer back up. Yukimura couldn't felt warmer than this. He just understood, how much, how much Sanada actually love him.

"…I am sorry. I don't think I could top you, Sanada. Thank you."

"Really? Are you sure? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am… well, I will feel better if you answer me this one honestly."

"What then?" Sanada smiled; he was relieved Yukimura cheered up without using his virgin ass.

"How much do you love me?"

* * *

well i guess it always happen for some gay couple... right?

and when is Sanada's and Yukimura's bday? tell me... and you can guess my next storyline lol.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary. _

_Today I am so happy. _

_Yesterday night, out of the blue, suddenly Sanada said; "let's go _Massachusetts_." I stunned for a moment. Sanada wasn't your everybody people who daydream a lot; he didn't like anything foreign and he knew I wouldn't survive during the 24 hours plane trip. _

"_Why suddenly?" I asked. _

"_I… want to see you in wedding kimono for my upcoming birthday."_

_Sanada was so cute. I remembered how I chuckled the whole dinner time. He kept blushing the entire time; his hand restless and I could feel he is curling his toes underneath the table. Well, the next thing I knew was we were touching each other feet by our toes and started to stimulate each other. Yesterday night was amazing. _

_By the way, I almost finished my essay. Sanada has been a great help. He let me do my essay in bed at night; he even let me sit on his lap while I was doing it. He kept asking me here and there; but he never bothered me with those silly questions. And he didn't even mind when I put his name as my subject. He is such a darling (I am finding an increasingly dangerous pattern here—I am turning more and more like a woman! Anyway, I won't abbreviate that here). _

_Ah, I remember something else too. It's funny how writing a diary can make you remember minor stuff in your day, isn't it? _

_I met Fuji Syuusuke in the hypnosis laboratory. He is studying his PhD in Hypnotic Ability and Phenomenon. Well, I pity Tezuka. He might have been the white mice all along. Fuji is such an irresistible queen. Well, I met him and he asked me to be one of his subjects for hypnotist experiment. I agreed partly because he promised me he would tell me the secret of pleasing your lover; and he promised me he would help me on some data relevant to their love life. It is good data source. I believed it because he and Tezuka have been together longer than I am with Sanada. _

_21__st__ of May is really just a few days away…_

_What should I prepare for him? His birthday… this is the first time we will be celebrating his birthday together. Should I buy a hat for him? But he is working as a lawyer now; he wouldn't need a hat. A tie, perhaps? Or a pair of cufflinks? Or a cute boxer? Nah, he wouldn't understand the joke. _

_I don't know… but I feel dizzy now. _

_I don't know that thinking of birthday present can make you this dizzy. _

__________________________________________________________  
_

"welcome home." Yukimura smiled while holding Sanada's briefcase. They were already used to the lovers' welcome rituals.

"I am home." Sanada smiled back, while opening his necktie.

"I have already cooked some sweet and sour meat plus Nameko Miso soup. I hope you'll like it. I have the new recipe from Yamada-san next door."

"Thank you. you know that miso is my favourite."

They continued to the dining room, Sanada sat on the chair while Yukimura scooped in the rice into Sanada's bowl. It was a new menu; Yukimura has already learned many new dishes from the neighbourhood housewife society. Not that he really want it, but when he thought of Sanada smiling with satisfaction, finishing his meal… every effort he put is worth it.

"is it enough?"

"yes."

They started eating.

"It's delicious."

"Uhn? Really? Thank you."

"I really like miso soup you make, Yukimura. However; why is it all sour dish this week? Not that I complained, they are all good."

"Ng… I don't know. Somehow I just want them to be sour. I have sour craving this week."

"…craving?"

"yes, and talking about it… uhm. Sorry. I felt a bit queasy… let me go to bathroom for a while…"

Yukimura was ready to go to bathroom, when suddenly Sanada roughly grasped his hand.

"Yukimura… are you…"

"What? Sanada, I need to go…"

"Are you pregnant? Is it mine?"

Yukimura felt something mixed inside his heart.

* * *

FYI, Massachutes is one of the states that allow same-gender marriage. (I searced wikipedia, so i should be right, lol).

and yes, please tell me what should Yukimura give to Sanada as birthday present!!!!!!!!

HOHOHOHOHO, please answer as fast as you can, coz i am impatient, hohohoho


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is Sanada's birthday. I am waiting with no clothes on (yes, no clothes on… well, I have an apron, but still…) the weather is rather cold and I put the heater on max now. _

_Regarding the major misinterpretation three days ago; it has reached nowhere. I am not pregnant for sure—the craving was just because tomato price was cheap and in season that week; and I felt dizzy because I didn't dry my hair straight after bath like usual that day. I am a healthy—well, quite healthy—male. Male and male wouldn't have children even if they want to… it's just sad. Sometimes I wonder how fair live is. Why cant two people who really, really love each other couldn't have a souvenir from the love they made? Just because we are both male? But that… That's not fair. Who said that two males couldn't provide good growing environment for a child? Who said two male couple couldn't make a child happy? Why we couldn't have offspring? _

_These things have been going around and around my head. I am in a bad position here. Judging from our position, I am the one who supposed to be carrying the child. So this is more like my fault. I understand this is not my fault, but still, I couldn't help but blaming myself for this matter. Why wasn't I … a woman?_

_Funny how people can change their mind in matters of days. I used to hate being treated like woman and now I am hoping I am a woman. _

_From Sanada's eager question I found two things: One, Sanada actually realized that any man would like to have a child one in one stage of their life. Child is like the symbol of a happy perfect core family; I wanted one too. Sanada has been ignoring the fact that we couldn't have one (I think he conveniently blocked his head on that matter), and he is treating me likes I am carrying one other life in my body… and I don't have the heart to wake him up from this crazy fantasy. I just can't. We are reaching his birthday… I don't want him to endure heartbreak during his own birthday. I couldn't crushed that sweet dream… and I am actually happy when he came earlier from work, carrying me like I am a princess to bath; bathing me (!) and bringing back so many things—like new cushions for pregnant ladies' swollen feet and Beethoven CDs. We truly felt like a real family—something impossible for same gender relationship. _

_The other thing I found was he actually didn't believe me. STUPID SANADA! He still asked me "is it his?" OF COURSE IT IS HIS! I am a faithful spouse, for God's sake! But I couldn't get angry too long. Getting angry over this makes me feel pathetic. I don't even carry his seed; so I have no right to rebut him here. _

_I am getting sadder and sadder. I kept waking up in the middle of the night due of some stupid nightmares about Sanada decided to leave me for some woman because 'same sex relationship is futile' reason. And the dream always makes me wanted to cry, despite those wonderful arms around me, hugging me tightly. _

_I am used to being treated like his precious lover, and I don't have the heart to face the truth if someday he did realized that our relationship is all just some funny mistake… _

_Dear Diary, I am sad. I am scared. I don't know what I should do. _

_Please tell me what I should do. _

_Yukimura. _

______________________________________________________  
_Yukimura swallowed down. Sanada was frozen on the door. His appearance naked with only apron on has bring out the extreme reaction from Sanada.

"…Sanada? Welcome home?"

Sanada was still frozen, eyes bulged and face really red.

"Sanada… Welcome home? Happy birthday? Come in? please… don't stay there…"

"I…Eh… Yu…WHAT…Sexy… I…do…don't…"

"Sanada, can you speak clearer please?"

"Yukimura… what…'s this?"

"I am thinking of this as a service for your birthday… I do have another present for you, if you don't like this…"

"No! I love… I mean… I like… no! I am not pervert, please believe me… Ah, I…"  
"I believe you." Yukimura chuckled. "come on in? It's cold here."

Suddenly Sanada snapped back to his consciousness and straight away covered his lover with his blazer.

"San…Sanada?"

"what are you doing naked only with an apron!? You need to take care of your body, Yukimura! I am going to warm you… your hand so cold!"

"Sanada! Wait!" Yukimura was lifted easily and they went to living room, Sanada gently put him on the sofa, the nearest place to central heater. Sanada pulled another jacket from the cupboard and wrapped Yukimura in it.

"Sanada, listen…"

"Yukimura, I know you want to make me an unforgettable gift for my birthday, and you did give me the shock of my life. In a good way, of course. I have already received the best birthday present ever. You will give me a son this year. It's more than enough." Sanada smiled. He was kneeling down in front of Yukimura, hands both on Yukimura's cold hands, and eyes were starring at the other's purple clear orb. "Thank you. I love you. I really do."

Yukimura wanted to cry. This is too much… Sanada has been giving him so much happiness but he couldn't give it back… and he made up his mind.

"Sanada… please listen."

"yes?"

"please listen to what I am going to say and … decide it yourself, do you understand? I would accept any decision you made."

"Yukimura, what happened?" Sanada sounded worried by now.

"There is no baby, Sanada. There will never be. We are both male; by nature we couldn't have one. I understand if you longed for one; I would like to have one too. I would love to carry your son, Sanada. I do. But please accept the reality. Sanada, we couldn't… have any child. It… is hard for both of us if we continued to play like this… so… I think if you really wanted a child, you can get another woman or marry one. I am fine with that."

Sanada looked hurt.

For a minute he looked through Yukimura's eyes, and his head fell down.

"couldn't we… pretend? Like... maybe until my birthday is over?"

"If we drag this longer it will hurt us more than this, Sanada. I am sorry. I just couldn't… continue this dream."

Sanada looked up, and to Yukimura's surprise (and hurt), Sanada was crying.

"I love you. you know I do… but why can't we have…?" Sanada sobbed. Yukimura held Sanada's head inside his chest. Yukimura softly patted the hair of his lover, who now sobbing inaudibly inside his arms.

"I am sorry, Sanada."

"…" Sanada was busy stopping his tears. Yukimura gently lift Sanada's face so it is in same eye level as him. They stared at each other. Yukimura smiled deeply.

"I love you too. Isn't that enough?"

Sanada sighed. Yukimura smiled and continued.

"We couldn't have a child. But I am actually already happy enough that we could be together just like this. Aren't you happy? Don't you feel satisfied when I'm beside you?"

Sanada looked at his lover misty eyes; Yukimura is in the verge of crying too, but it will be bad if they both cried, so Yukimura was trying his best to not cry. And Sanada realized that. He smiled. "yes."

Yukimura kissed him softly, and they made up a good session in sofa before continuing in the bedroom.

* * *

I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I AM THINKING OF HOW I SHOULD MAKE THIS IN THE SHOWER...

AND THANK'S FOR YUKISANA-SAN IDEA! THAT NAKED IS GREAT LOL....

I AM SORRY IF I CONFUSED ANYBODY. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS...

JUST YELL AT ME VIA REVIEW IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER ( AND CHAPTER 3) ARE SUCKS. I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND.


	5. Chapter 5

RECOMMENDED BACKGROUND SONG : 'ONLY HUMAN' BY K

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I felt weak. _

_I have stopped writing on you three days ago because I was submitted back to hospital. My illness came back and I went unconscious on the kitchen. Luckily I haven't turned the electric stove on. Sanada told me he found me 3 hours afterward, when he went back home. Mom told me he was panicked and I could imagine that. my cute Sanada. _

_I just woke up the day before yesterday. I remembered once again the feeling of helplessness; purely weak; even opening eyes took me great deal of effort. But I kept hearing Sanada's whispered, asking me to come back. And I came back. How could I refuse him?_

_He looked really bad. He looked worse than me. I couldn't help but smile. I tried to look better. I bet he hasn't even sleep since. He couldn't take day off from his job now; it is the busiest time of the month. And I assured him I am fine. Well, truthfully I don't like hospital. This place is lonely. I am sharing a room with 3 other patients, but they either are committed to other room or have assigned back home so I am alone now. _

_I have finished my thesis. I am proud of it. I am going to submit it after I finished writing in you. And I am happy, just now Akaya, Renji and Marui came. They heard the news from Sanada; and they came with some present. I love the flower Akaya brought for me. It's lily of the valley; white and tall, very beautiful somehow I just know I wouldn't be last long enough to see that flower wilt. _

_Well, that's only my imagination, I suppose. _

_They went and told me a lot of information of things. Niou and Yagyuu went to Europe for honeymoon—I wonder why most of us ended up together; honestly, is tennis a sport or a lover-producing activity?—and they will be back by the end of this month. Jackal has returned and he wouldn't come to Japan anymore since he has married with his childhood friend. They will have a baby soon; Marui told me. I understand why his eyes were red now. Marui's unrequited love for Jackal was famous, even back then. But Marui is strong; he could still smile despite all of it. He could even joke about the baby. I remembered when Sanada and I separated; I was crying and gloomy for more then a month. _

_Well, maybe that's a part of Marui that is more mature than me. _

_Ah, and another funny thing happened: when I woke up yesterday, Sanada was beside me. He looked so lost and scared, saying he thought I would never open my eyes again. I kissed him, saying that I am fine, I wouldn't go anywhere. I think I turned him on, because the next moment, he pinned me down on the bed. well, I was supposed to be weak, but when Sanada was on top of me like that—eyes staring at me fiercely, hands pinning my hands down, lips kissing my neck and collarbone—I felt even weaker. I couldn't help but feel turned on too. And we continued the session. _

_Until half, that is. The doctor and the nurse, my mother and sister, and his mother came into the room when he was inside me. _

_The doctor straight away ordered him to let me off…"he is sick! How come you force him down like that!" _

_The nurses and my sister giggles; they were exchanging glance before retreating from the room, letting me and Sanada finished our business and dressed up. _

_My mother and his mother—they both shocked. I can see their hair turning white. Sorry mom, I am maybe more suited to become your daughter. They were shocked for a minute before in the end the doctor asked all of them to go out (and come back after 15 minutes). _

_Sanada's thing inside me has gone limp. I chuckled, half embarrassed to death and half amused. He was blushing so red… his naked upper body was exposed. Well, I am worse, both of my feet hanging on his shoulder, my ass connected to his crotch. _

_My, I am a detailed person, am I not? _

_But Sanada kept going in the end, continuing our activity, releasing me and him together. And afterwards, the group came in again. _

_It was really, really awkward. But really, fun. I couldn't keep laughing. Well, the nurses are now keep coming with strange excuses just to chat, stare or giggling at me._

_And the doctor always called me before came in now. _

_I am happy. Really happy. Surrounded by flowers and cakes (from Akaya and Marui), IV (I couldn't eat anything these days. They make me use liquid-feeding now) and Sanada's love (He brought everything—our pillow, blanket, my little flower pots, pyjamas and little stuff which sadly remind me of our home). I am … Happy. _

_Why am I still crying then? _

_I don't know. Dear diary, I am getting weird. _

_I am sad, but I am happy. _

________________________________________________________________  
_

Sanada couldn't stand all of this. His eyes were dry, everything has gone.

Yukimura was stiff in front of him, as they closed the coffin. His body was covered by white flowers which name Sanada didn't know.

Two days ago; Yukimura suddenly decided to take the last operation—that only have 49% chance of success (data from Renji). Yukimura was smiling, and telling him how sure how is about the operation, that he wouldn't leave him alone, that he will get better and maybe they could go Europe to catch up with Niou and Yagyuu's honeymoon after the operation.

Yukimura kissed him softly, asking him to air the futon so that it will smell good when he went back home… Yukimura smiled, assuring him that everything gonna be ok, and asked him to submit his essays to his university. "Fuji will help you," Yukimura said. "He knows where to submit it manually."

"will you be there for my operation?" Yukimura softly asked. "I am strong when I know you are there."

Sanada has promised to be there for the operation (5 hours), but his office refused to give him a day off. He rushed back after the office hour ended, just to be greeted by tears of his own and Yukimura's mothers. They were wailing against each other, while Yukimura slept, stiff and cold, on the bed. His face was covered by a white plain piece of cloth.

"We are really sorry." The doctor bowed down.

The nurses were crying too; their favourite patient has gone… leaving his lover, like a perfect tragedy love story. Once again, Sanada failed his buchou. This is the second time he couldn't stay to give Yukimura strength, just like that day on junior high school.

Sanada remembered he cried. Cried while slapping his lover's face, shouting to get him back. But no matter how much he slapped, his buchou never opened his eyes to scold him back. He was wishing Yukimura got angry and assigned him for 100 laps, but it is all so bittersweet now. Nobody tried to stop him; they were too amused, scared and surprised, the so loving lover could hit Yukimura like that.

In the end his mother stopped him.

"Stop it, Gen. He wouldn't come back even if you do that."

Sanada felt so hollow inside. He stopped looking at the coffin. It is being buried; the priest was talking in some funny language he didn't understand. It's funny… his house were still like usual; he could smell Yukimura's scent everywhere. On the sofa, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, on the …bed…. Yukimura is everywhere. But why couldn't he meet him anymore?

He promised he will be fine. Sanada looked up. Is it because he failed to stay that for 5 hours operation? Is it how Yukimura punish him?

It's … too much…

He felt salty water filled his mouth.

It's salty, Yukimura. I want your sweet and sour beef.

I don't like salty food. I want your… food.

I want you.

END

* * *

I KILLED YUKIMURA. DO YOU KNOW WHAT DISEASE HE ACTUALLY SUFFERED FROM?

I AM CRYING WHEN WRITING THIS BECAUSE THIS SONG IS JUST TOO GREAT...

CAN I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY REVIEW AS USUAL? PRIVATE MESSAGES ALSO WELCOME.

THANK YOU FOR READING.


End file.
